Emma Colleens vs. Kisa Akibara
'''Emma Colleens vs. Kisa Akibara '''marks the very first official fight in the series. It leads to the introduction of the five guardians as well as their training system. The fight includes internat narrative by Emma, and gives vital background information on Emma's past and her purpose at St. Xavier's Academy. Prelude Emma narrates a flashback to the first night she arrived at St. Xavier's Academy. The scene depicts a dark, victorian-style, simple bedroom in which a younger Emma sleeps on a bed, a put-out candle sat next to her cross necklace. As the clock rings one in the morning, she begins to wear crashing and moving noises from outside her bedroom. Slowly, she wakes up and looksfor the source. As she moves to leave her bed, the door slams open, and her father, Professor Colleens , frantically urges Emma to hurry. She watches as he moves to her closet and takes out her suitcases, telling her to pack only what is absolutely essential. Emma questions him, but the professor gives her no answer, anxious hissing that there is no time to explain but they must leave their home immideately. Emma packs her clothes quickly, but stops to take the cross necklace on her bedside table before leaving. Her father is seen bringing two bags down the stairs, and tells her to wear warm clothes because it is a snow storm outside. After wrapping themselves in winter coats and boots, the two make their way to a carriage outside. The driver is a mystery. Emma asks what is happening once more, but the professor tells her to sleep and not talk. After an hour or two of riding the carriage, it stops and the professor tells Emma they must go on foot, again with no explanation. The two walk through the thick snow storm, muddling their tracks as they go, until they come to a stop in front of two large black, iron gates reading X.A for St. Xavier's Academy. A hooded figure - revealed to be Orihime Tachibana - appears and guides them inside, to a cabin dormitory where the teachers room. Orihime shows them to a warm, one-person bedroom in the dorm, with a desk, dressers, and a bedside table with a lamp. There is only one bed, but a cot had been laid out, as Orihime explained that it was rather last minute so they couldn't find an extra bed. Professor Colleens thanks her, and Orihime leaves them. The professor tells Emma to go to sleep. After she changes into dry clothes to sleep, she asks him, once more, what is happening. The professor simply says, "This is our new home, Emma. I apologize. I can't explain much, but...this is where we will live from now on. There is a special job here for both of us. For now, rest." The professor blows out the candle light, and Emma falls asleep. She remembers waking up to see Orihime opening the door and telling the professor, "She's waiting for you." And her father leaving the room. In present day, Emma finishes putting on a black training outfit and tying her hair into a high ponytail. As she puts on a pair of boots, Emma narrates that it's been several years since that night, and she's learned about an enirely new side of the world, and herself. She's learned what she is- a slayer, she narrates as she reaches for her sword and steps out to a dungeon, where a group of five others are waiting for her. Battle It is time for one-on-one practice, and Emma is paired up with her fellow slayer, Kisa Akibara, a small, shortgirl with orange pigtails who looks very young. The trainer - Amino Kurehaga - tells Kisa not to slack off, and asks Emma not to hold back. Kisa whines that she's really hungry, and doesn't feel like fighting. Emma tells her that if she fights well, then she'll be hungrier, and will enjoy breakfast more later. This cheers Kisa up, who then takes a quick battle stance and pulls out Angel and Demon , two twin handguns with dagger blades attached. Kurehaga pairs up the other two members, then decides he will fight the remaining slayer, Tsubasa Tsukiko. After the pairs are made, Kurehaga declares the practice has begun. Kisa and Emma cautiously pace around each other for several moments. Finally, Kisa declares it boring, and charges at Emma with full force, switching her hand guns to dagger form. Emma clashes against Kisa with her Black Knight in rod form, then spins her weapon to knock one of Kisa's weapons out of her hand. She goes in for a blow but Kisa flips out of the way, sliding back to retrieve her weapon. She charges Emma in a fake-out and moves in for a side kick at Emma's head, which the latter avoids by dodging under Kisa, grabbing her arms and throwing her to the opposite wall. Kisa stops herself from crashing by tumbling through the air, and uses her feet to push off from the wall and charge at Emma once more. Emma escapes the blow by using her rod as a shield, and whipping it around to hit and throw Kisa into the air. The smaller girl flips through the air to land crouching on her feet, and the two resume their starting battle stances. This time, Emma initiates the attack. She delivers various wheel kicks while spinning back and forth between left and right, then switches angles by attacking from the back, sending two contious roundhouse kicks in a row at Kisa, who collides with the wall, only to advance on Emma nearly immideately. Kisa switches her weapons into gauntler forms and sends various punches towards Emma, most of which she dodges and then counters using her rod to block the middle of Kisa's hands and then using the rod to catapault herself over Kisa. From the rear, Emma goes on offense once more, using her sword as a pole for leverage and height. In a series of extremely rapid and concise moves that look almost like a dance, Emma swings her legs around and throws Kisa with them, then flips towards her and spins her rod around in five consecutive attacks. Kisa takes a blow but counters the other four with her gauntlets, pushing herself up with her hands against the wall and kicking the rod out of the way with her legs before using a hook kick. Emma is hit for the first time. The fight is extremely fast-paced, with both girls moving unbelievably fast and sending blow after blow. Kisa manages to hurl Emma against the wall hard enough to bruise with a harsh butterfly kick and twist. Kisa continues to work in the offense, placing an uchimata throw immideately after, followed by a tigermouth, axe kick, and spear hand strike. Emma narrates as the fight continues, "I live to protect a world I did not know was mine until that cold winter night. The world...of the night. That is my sole purpose now. This is my life." Emma, now slightly injured and showing wear, flashes her eyes and moves towards Kisa at breathtaking speed, sending her flying with a full moon swing of her rod followed by a disorienting heel and back kick series. She moves in to finish her with a harai goshi throw but is countered with a brutal mounted armbar and kick. In the end, both are locked in a stalemate when Kurehaga calls time. Aftermath The girls immideately halt their combat and Kisa grumbles that she is even more hungry now. She smiles at Emma and give her a thumbs up, saying she's strong as always. Emma, impressed, says that Kisa has gotten even stronger, to which Shoji laughs that he has troubles keeping up with her these days. Emma smiles quietly and then cleans herself. In the locker rooms, one of the other slayers, Tsubasa Tsukiko, says she lost again to Kurehaga. Emma reassures her that he is their trainer, so he ought to be stronger. The girls shower, and Emma thinks about a memory of her the day after she arrived at St. Xavier's. She sits in the headmistress's office with Orihime and her father. A woman, hidden behind a chair whose back is facing Emma, says, "From today on, you will be a fellow guardian. You're a slayer- someone born with connections to the World of the Night, meant to protect the world from the horrors of monsters that seek to destroy it. From now on, you will be a guardian of the academy. It is your home. The Night World is your home, too. Protect it." Emma monologues internally that she had finally come to understand why she was so different as a child- why she had visions and saw things others couldn't. It was because she was a slayer, someone gifted with extra abilities so they could protect the world from monsters. Emma then says she never felt more at home in her old life as she did at Xavier's Academy, but remarks that she never quite felt at home here, either. She always felt alone and somehow isolated, as if she belonged in her own world, separate from all others. Tsubasa calls her, and she and Emma head to the dining hall. Category:Pages Category:Fights Category:Finished Drafts